Naoto Shirogane
Moveset Neutral B: Gunshot Long Ranch, and Shoot about 3 bullets.(8%). Side B: Rushshot Like the Gunshot, Expert more damage, but only move foward(12%). Up B: Teleport It, just avoid death(last 8 secrod). Down B: Persona The Persona can be summon 4 time per shock. While, summon Naoto can't woit for 8 secord). A- Slash(9%) B - Shoot Lighting(11%) Z - Get Naoto in a higher place. Final Smash: Sniper Naoto can Instant kill you if you catcher by the shot. Like Garbage Day Guy, but when you catch by the sniper by the back, front, or up from Naoto. K.O. Sounds 1: No 2: WHY!? Star 1: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!? Star 2: GRR!? Taunts 1: Show her Persona card. 2: Fit her cap. 3: Show her gun down. Victory Poses *1: Look at the player. *2: Wtih her persona. *3: *Lose: Injuryed Character Description Naoto is androgynous in appearance, with short blue hair, gray eyes (Although blue in the Animation and the Arena), and slightly tanned skin. She wears Yasogami High's gakuran, save for one optional occasion in which she wears a seifuku-style school uniform. Naoto is often seen wearing formal clothing such as blue shirts, ties, and her trademark blue cap. On days off during winter, she wears a dark blue coat with a light blue bowtie and yellow buttons, and plaid blue pants. Naoto's summer outfit, however, is reminiscent of the clothing of Kyouji Kuzunoha and consists of a light blue shirt and a yellow necktie. Having lost both parents in a car accident during childhood, Naoto acts very mature in spite of being young of age. As a descendant of a lineage of famous detectives, she wears formal clothing and speaks formally in a deep voice, wishing to be treated as an adult, and expresses frustration at being treated like a child by the police force. It is also implied in the story that Naoto has (like the other female party members) no talent in cooking. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs,Throws *Grab: ??? *Pummel: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Aerials *Netural: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Snake Codec TBA Classes Mode Naoto's story opens in the same style as in Persona 4 Arena. She was talking to man in the Japanese Self Defence Force about the evil force he found that may lead to destination. He see that it fates, but Naoto believes that the someone might cause the Shadow World to collade with the real world, silmiar to Tohru Adachi. So Naoto leave to save Yasoinaba. Rival: FlutterShy Naoto chased a shadow, but was stopped by FlutterShy telling her to lay off. Naoto tries to tell her that the shadow are trying to destroy the world. FlutterShy ask if Naoto likes having fun, but Naoto prefers saving the world and thought FlutterShy is a shadow herself. FlutterShy said she not a shadow, but Naoto decides not to wait to find out and fights her. After defeat Loc-Nar, Naoto absorbs his power and returns to Yasoinaba. She returns, unsure of if the other characters was shadow or not, but claims that. Her states that with her new power, she will attempt to protect Yasoinaba from the shadow. Trivia TBA Video Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Altus Category:Female